


Chez Maxime

by VGF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Food, Future, Restaurants
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGF/pseuds/VGF
Summary: Thème imposé : « La cuisine du futur »





	Chez Maxime

« Regarde Maman, on peut voir notre immeuble d'ici ! »

Ce n'était bien évidemment pas le cas, la surface étant près de quarante mille kilomètres plus bas, mais les commentaires impertinents de la fillette un peu plus loin dans la coursive d'observation lui tirèrent néanmoins un sourire. Il n'était pas si courant de croiser quelqu'un d'aussi jeune déambulant dans la Station sans aucun problèmes : la gravité artificielle étant assurée par centrifugation, la plupart des enfants — et des adultes mettant pour la première fois pied en orbite — vivaient assez mal l'effet Coriolis et passaient souvent leurs premiers jours alités. Lui-même, il y avait des années de cela, en avait souffert ; mais des années d'expérience lui permettaient à présent de profiter de la vue sans le moindre inconfort. À voir les longues traînées nuageuses masquant presque l'entièreté des quelques miettes de terres perdues au milieu des océans, il se dit que le temps en bas devait être complètement invivable, et se sentit particulièrement heureux de ne plus y être.

« Oh, Keltha ! »

L'apostrophe le fit soudainement se retourner. Un autre homme, paraissant avoir le même âge que lui, se tenant dans l'encadrure d'une écoutille en lui faisant des grands signes de la main. Keltha quitta son observation de la surface, se dirigeant vers le nouveau venu un sourire au lèvres.

« Deol ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir d'attendre !  
– Ah, tu sais comment sont les débarcadères », répondit le dénommé Deol en gratifiant son ami d'une accolade. « Mais bon, ce n'est pas un embouteillage piétonnier qui allait m'empêcher de venir profiter !  
– Et comment ! ». Ils se dirigèrent posément vers l'une des sorties de la baie d'observation. « Depuis le temps que tu me rabats les oreilles avec ce resto, j'espère bien que tu n'allais pas te débiner au dernier moment ! »

Ils progressèrent à travers le dédale des coursives de la Station en échangeant nouvelles et badinages, supportant les différentiels de gravités entre les différents niveaux avec une habitude tranquille, jusqu'à se retrouver dans une large allée extrêmement fréquentée, si longue que l'on n'en voyait la fin, perdue dans la courbure du sol. Des lumières clignotaient frénétiquement, tentant d'attirer le badaud dans tel ou tel établissement, et le brouhaha était constant ; mais plus que tout, ce qui différenciait cette section du reste de l'installation étaient les odeurs. Viandes, grillades, poissons, pains, epices d'un millier de mondes — chacune était la promesse d'une expérience inoubliable, et Keltha en eut l'eau à la bouche.  
Deol le guida adroitement à travers les flux de passants, slalomant entre les habitués et les touristes jusqu'à atteindre une élégante devanture. La décoration en faux bois tentait de donner un style résolument pré-spatial, et ce que les vitrines laissaient transparaître indiquait que la décoration intérieure était du même goût. _Chez Maxime_ , clamait le fronton en lettres ouvragées dorées. Keltha laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration.

« N'est-ce pas ? », réagit Deol. Il toqua sur le chambranle de la porte. « Et attention, c'est pas du toc ! C'est du vrai bois, directement importé d'en-bas !  
– Ça a dû leur coûter une fortune ! », s'exclama Keltha. « Tu veux me ruiner en m'emmenant manger ici ou quoi ?  
– Nah, ne t'en fais pas. Ils se la jouent luxe, mais ils restent quand même abordables.  
– J'espère bien ! Je veux bien expérimenter une “vraie cuisine à l'ancienne”, mais quand même…  
– Allez, cesse donc de faire ta diva, et entrons », trancha Deol en ouvrant la porte.

Un garçon les accueillit à l'instant même où ils franchirent le seuil. Sa tenue était absolument impeccable, correspondant entièrement à l'idée de restaurant que tentait de se donner l'établissement. Bien sûr, si l'immédiateté de son apparition n'avait pas trahi sa véritable nature, les légers soubresauts de l'hologramme s'en chargeaient. Keltha se surprit en ne se sentant pas vraiment déçu par le stratagème. Le personnel en milieu spatial coûtait cher, après tout. Ils furent guidés jusqu'à une table près d'un mur décoré de fausses briques, juste assez éloignée des autres convives pour ne pas avoir d'indiscrétions, juste assez proche pour ne pas se sentir exclu. La lumière tamisée, la musique feutrée, la nappe d'un blanc immaculée, les assiettes aux formes alambiquées, tout s'accordait pour donner une impression de luxe à l'ensemble.

Deol lâcha un petit soupir de contentement en s'installant dans sa chaise. Keltha s'installa également, son regard sautant sur chacun des éléments de la table.  
« Ah, pas de menu holo apparaissant directement sur l'assiette ici », explica Deol en remarquant le désarroi de son convive. « Nous sommes dans un vrai restaurant ici ».  
Un serveur apparut à ses mots, tenant un calepin à la main.  
« Aujourd'hui, le chef vous propose une poêlée de portefioles à la sève de gruntleshack, une terrine de lepodru aux edelforts, ou une ceviche de manelds au jus d'argame ; suivit d'une fricassée de volnych sur lit de berbergles ou d'un suprême d'holiocras en croûte de sel et ses petits légumes.  
– Hum…  
– Alors », commença Deol, qui ne partageait pas l'hésitation de son comparse, « pour moi ça sera la terrine, puis l'holiocras.  
– Excusez moi, mais, c'est quoi les protefioles ?  
– Une sorte de… », commença le serveur, avant de se reprendre. « Monsieur est-il familier avec les animaux d'Alliance-Maui ?  
– Pas particulièrement », répondit l'intéressé. « Mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de séjourner sur Fary-Milnor, et on m'a dit que les saveurs les plus courantes étaient assez similaires.  
– Certaines comparaisons peuvent être effectuées », commenta le serveur après un bref instant de réflexion, « mais ce n'est pas la meilleure comparaison. Il s'agit d'un genre de conque…  
– Tu te souviens de la sautée de lup-lup qu'on avait mangé à Ernsthold ? », l'interrompit Deol. « La fois où Edel avait fini la bouteille de…  
– Ouais », coupa rapidement Kethel, avant que son ami ne commence une nouvelle histoire qu'il mettrait bien trop longtemps à raconter.  
– Bah, c'est un peu similaire, surtout quand c'est revenu à la poêle comme ça.  
– Hum… ». Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps, et fit signe au serveur, qui attendait sans broncher depuis l'interruption de Deol — une autre des raisons pouvant pousser les restaurateurs à se passer de véritable employés. « Ça sera les portefioles pour moi, suivies des volnychs.  
– Très bien, Monsieur. Quelle cuisson ?  
– Jaune, s'il vous plaît ».  
Le serveur nota la consigne dans son calepin de façon tout à fait superfétatoire mais tout à fait esthétique. « Ces Messieurs désirent-ils quelque chose à boire ? Du vin, peut-être ? »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard interrogatif. Keltha fut le premier à prendre la parole.  
« Pourquoi pas, après tout. Une préférence ?  
– Hum, des portefioles, des lepodru, de l'holioras, des volnychs… Pas facile d'accorder avec ça.  
– C'est toi l'expert !  
– Et bien, d'habitude je te dirais de prendre quelque chose de local, mais là, avec quatre plats venant de quatre planètes différentes…  
– Que pouvez-vous nous conseiller ? », demande Keltha au serveur pour couper court à toute délibération. Celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir avant de donner son avis.  
« Nous avons un excellent Côtes-de-Marineris '43, assez doux pour ne pas écraser les saveurs des portefioles ou des holiocras, mais avec assez de présence pour offrir un contrepoids intéressant sur la terrine et les volnychs.  
– Du martien, hein ? Ma foi, ça fait longtemps. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
– Ça me va.  
– Et bien, partout pour le Côtes-de-Marineris alors !  
– Parfait », conclut le serveur. Il rangea son calepin, et s'éloigna de quelques pas de la table avant de que l'hologramme ne disparaisse comme on éclate une bulle de savon.  
Deol et Keltha n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'un nouveau serveur — un véritable humain, cette fois, les hologrammes ne pouvant bien évidemment pas transporter leurs assiettes — ne vienne leur apporter leurs entrées et leur bouteille.  
« Lequel de ces Messieurs goûtera-t-il ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton blasé contrastant avec les manières patientes et raffinées de l'hologramme, débouchant la bouteille d'un tour de main.  
« Je m'en charge », fit Deol en tendant son verre. Le serveur le remplit, et il porta le verre à son nez, agitant le liquide comme s'il était un grand sommelier. Keltha ne s'y connaissait pas plus que lui et ne commenta pas, mais le serveur lui lança un regard torve. « Ah, voilà ! », s'exclama-t-il en portant finalement le verre à ses lèvres. « Ça c'est de la boisson ! Ça va te changer de la piquette de synthétiseur, c'est moi qui te le dit ! Vous pouvez y aller », finit-il par dire au serveur. Celui-ci servit Keltha, et retourna en cuisine, laissant les deux compères à leurs assiettes.

« Ah, je vois pourquoi tu tenais tant à manger ici », fit Keltha en goûtant une de ses portefioles. _Deol avait raison_ , se dit-il, _ça ressemble un peu aux lup-lup_. La saveur, presque iodine, était subtile, s'accordant parfaitement avec la sauce au gruntleshack. Et la cuisson— parfaite. Tel était l'avantage d'aller au restaurant plutôt que de cuisiner des plats exotiques par soi-même.  
« N'esche pas ? », abonda Deol en mâchant une tranche de terrine sur un bout de pain. « C'est vraiment pas la même chose que d'la bouffe de synthétiseur !  
– Ceci dit, je ne me serais pas attendu à trouver un chef sur cette station…  
– Boh », fit Deol, ménageant une pause pour finir d'avaler, « vu le passage qu'il y a ici, et le nombre de clients potentiels, c'est pas très surprenant.  
– Je suppose », admit Keltha. « Tiens, remets moi un verre de vin, s'il te plaît.  
– Voooilà », s'exécuta-t-il. « Non, la chose qui me surprend vraiment, c'est qu'ils arrivent à avoir des edelforts par ici », ajouta-t-il en désignant son assiette d'un geste de fourchette. « J'en ai mangé assez pour être sûr qu'ils sont vrais, mais c'est tellement pénible à avoir d'habitude…  
– Ouais, faut les faire venir en vaisseau frigo, ça prend quinze ans…  
– Précisément. Mais ça les vaut !  
– Ah ouais ? ». Keltha piqua un des edelforts de l'assiette de l'autre côté de la table, et le croqua avant que Deol ne puisse réagir. « Mmh. Mhmm ! Effectivement ! C'est tellement plus… juteux, plus frais, plus _intense_ que ceux qu'on a d'habitude !  
– Ah, bah c'est sûr que si tu compares à ce que tu sors de ton synthé en temps normal… Et tes portefioles, c'est comment ?  
– Très bon. Tu veux goûter ? ». Deol ne se fit pas prier, piochant ce qu'on lui offrait.  
« Pas mal aussi, ouais.  
– Je peux pas vraiment comparer, puisque c'est la première fois que j'en mange, mais je dirais qu'on sent vraiment que c'est pas sorti d'une cuve à protéines, que c'est de la vraie qualité, pêchée récemment, et ça c'est pas banal.  
– Ah, la pêche… », commenta Deol d'un ton songeur. Quand la plupart des assiettes sortaient d'un synthétiseur à nourriture, que les viandes étaient le plus souvent artificielles et produites en laboratoire, pouvoir déguster les fruits d'une véritable pêche relevait effectivement du privilège le plus ésotérique.

Les deux amis finirent leur entrée dans un silence plus relatif, chacun profitant avec délectation de son plat, et de l'occasion de manger des produits plus naturels. Leurs assiettes étaient vidées, leurs baguettes croisées, quand Keltha se leva.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

Il marcha d'un pas peu assuré vers le fond du restaurant, guettant un panonceau qui pourrait lui indiquer sa destination. La salle était presque pleine, à cette heure-ci, et il dû slalomer entre les tables, s'excuser auprès d'un serveur transportant un plateau de bières locales — “fermentée en microgravitée, garantie sans trace de liquide de refroidissement !” — avant d'atteindre le fond de la pièce. Une discrète flèche indiquait en trois langues et deux alphabets où se trouvaient les toilettes, mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention : la porte de la cuisine était restée entr'ouverte. Curieux, il décida de jeter un œil, espérant voir le processus de réalisation menant à de si bons plats.

Pour l'instant, ce qu'il voyait correspondait à ses attentes : une lumière blanche intense, des dessertes et des comptoirs en acier inoxydable resplendissant, une collection d'assiettes en train d'être dressées… Mais aucune trace du chef, des cuisiniers, des commis. Il poussa un peu plus la porte, cherchant à voir plus à l'intérieur. Et là—

Un monolithe chromé. Quelques diodes clignotant tranquillement. Un écran de réglage. Une trappe d'évacuation des produits fini. Un convoyeur menant aux dessertes qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Et, en large lettres brossées sur le carter de la chose, SYNTHEPRO.


End file.
